Just like a Lullaby
by gokusgirl
Summary: Poor Sakura has insomnia...good thing Kakashi knows how to remedy it. A KakaSaku interlude.


Just like a lullaby

Written by Narutofox (aka gokusgirl)

**Author's Note**: I get most of my ideas for my stories as I drive to work listening to the radio. And this story was inspired by Musiqsoulchild's recent CD, track number 11 titled _lullaby_. If you haven't listened to it, you should. Forgive me for any typos; this will be beta'ed at a later time. This is **NOT** the continuing story to "Seijin No Hi"; this is only a KakaSaku interlude.

Warning, this story has **graphic** lemon … so kiddies stay away! Enjoy, make sure to leave a review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

He smiled underneath his dark mask, watching his pink haired Kunoichi afar as she walked home. He became more observant of her whereabouts since they consummated their friendship.

They had been seeing each other for over six weeks now. Kakashi was bemused to the fact that she held his attention this long. Two weeks was the longest he ever been with any woman before he pissed her off and she left him. Kakashi just never had any luck when it came down to the women; he was a complex man. And he never loved any of them.

He would never admit that he was a moth to the flame with this young woman, oh no. He would never admit that since they started sleeping with each other that he felt more possessive of her. For Hatake Kakashi was a Shinobi first and always. And to be that you must be void of any emotion.

Kakashi rested on the nearby rooftop watching Sakura stop by a produce cart, picking out a sweet melon and apples. He recalled in the heat of the moment of their first time, he told her he loved her. He couldn't remember if she heard it; just remembering he said it himself was a blur. It had felt so right… he was so moved about the way he felt about her right then that the words were falling off his lips before he could stop himself. It seemed to intensify his passion; just thinking back on it made Kakashi tingle.

He had to love her. It made sense obviously; he found himself following her around when he really had no reason to. He figured this was because sex was so new and foreign to her, and it intrigued him. She wanted to learn, and he eagerly wanted to teach her.

Then the feelings shifted over to how passionate she was about everything. Her inner strength was attractive to him; she was no longer shy and weak; she was bold and outspoken about her feelings and herself. Sakura wasn't a changed woman; only matured in a certain way that made him want her more. Not only that, Sakura was mix of everything he ever wanted in a woman and companion. Just the mere thought of her being with someone else left a bitter taste in the copy-ninja's mouth. She was such a treasure. It'd be a shame if he went and fucked this up and she ended up with someone else. Just imagining her using that hot little mouth and her supple body on another man just made Kakashi's blood boil with a jealous rage.

_I won't let that happen_, Kakashi assured himself as he watched her go inside her apartment. He hadn't spent time with her in over three days now; the longest he's ever been away from her lately. Sakura told him the last time they met that she had exams to study for, and she needed to rest from their nightly extracurricular activities. But tonight Kakashi felt this deep longing for her; he couldn't stay away. He felt like he would just burst if he didn't get to touch or taste her.

He landed at her doorstep and sharply knocked on the door. It took a few seconds for her to open the door, and he was taken aback at her tired features. Sakura looked exhausted, pale, and the beginnings of dark circles were under her eyes.

"Yo," Kakashi said with concern creeping into his voice. "Are you okay?"

Sakura really didn't seem happy to see him initially, but she did manage to put a small smile on her face. "Yeah… I just finished studying. Come in."

Kakashi sensed her hesitation. "Are you sure? I could drop by another time…"

"No… come on in," Sakura said in a brighter tone as she heard the disappointment in his voice. She grabbed his gloved hand and pulled him inside. "I'm glad you came."

Closing the door, Kakashi inhaled deeply, loving the way Sakura's apartment smelled. There was a light sweet fragrance that seemed to linger in the air, and it clung to her clothes and hair. They walked into her living room, and he noticed all the school books and scrolls laying about on the coffee table and floor.

"How are the examinations so far?" Kakashi asked as he moved a few scrolls out the way to sit on the couch.

"So far so good," Sakura said with a sigh, sitting next to him. "Exams are not really my problem, Kakashi."

"Then what seems to be wrong?" Kakashi asked as he placed an arm around her.

"I can't get any sleep." Sakura huffed as she laid back into the sofa, snuggling into Kakashi's arm. "All this studying has me so worked up that I haven't had a nights rest in about two days."

"I see," Kakashi nodded as he looked at her fatigued visage. "I noticed that you looked… _drained_ when you answered the door, but now since you mention it…" He saw Sakura's hand reach up to her face, her eyes widening with surprise. "You don't look that bad, Sakura. You just need rest."

"Oh," Sakura said with a yarn, sitting up and stretching out on the couch as she placed her feet in his lap. "But I can't. I've tried green tea, reading… even meditation."

The words were now falling on deaf ears as Kakashi's eyes followed her cat-like movement on the couch, watching her stretch out, her little skirt rising up enough to see her creamy inner thighs, her chest jutting up as she relaxed back and settled into the cushions. Her feet were barely inches from his semi-hard erection. Grasping one foot, he began to massage it slowly, gradually letting his thumb glide across the sole of her foot in a sensual manner that made Sakura purr.

"Well I do have some methods on getting a person to sleep," Kakashi suggested seductively.

Sakura sighed, loving the way his hands felt on her feet now. "Mmmm… _methods_, huh?" Her other foot now grazed deeper into his crotch, nimble toes rubbing against his hardness.

"I could make your mind and body relax; send you right off to dreamland, if you wish." Kakashi spoke deeply, the hold on her foot now trailing up the inside of her leg.

"You could put me fast asleep?" Sakura asked softly, shuddering at the sudden warmth spreading in her nether regions as she felt his venturing hand crawl up her leg.

"Just like a lullaby," Kakashi quipped, his hand now snaking up her slender thigh.

"You just want me for my body, pervert." Sakura chided into a small helpless sigh as she drew her eyes shut.

Kakashi paused. "Maybe."

"But it's more than that, right?" Sakura opened her eyes, her tone tinged with seriousness. Another pause.

"Maybe."

"Kakashi-"

"Enough talking," Kakashi bluntly injected as he pulled his mask down, not liking where the conversation was heading. In an instant he was on top her, his tongue thrusting into her mouth. Sakura moaned, sinking her hands into his wild hair.

Kakashi's hand slid under her skirt, his hands cupping her firm ass before he slid the panties down enough to give him access. His right hand ran through her soft mons, finding her hot folds and sliding between them to find her clitoris. Sakura jolted, her head tilting back with pleasure as he massaged her below with teasing wickedness.

"Oh _God_," Sakura gasped as she felt one finger slip inside her hot moistness. "Why is it still feeling this good now?"

"Because it's supposed to," Kakashi spoke against her ear, his tongue dipping in. A second finger joined the first, and he felt her hips buck wildly against his hand. A dry chuckle escaped his lips, amused at how horny she was. "Easy…I'll give you everything you need. There's no need to hump my hand."

"Then give it to me then," Sakura hissed, biting his neck. "And stop teasing me."

"You're so full of demands woman… maybe I shouldn't have stayed away this long."

Sakura looked at his gorgeous face, and lifted a hand to pull his amulet off his right eye and over his head. It made a soft thud across the room from where she threw it. She saw how he narrowed his eyes at her with annoyance for doing that; he smiled evilly.

"You'll pay for that, Kunoichi." He warned her, his fingers rapidly sliding in and out of her, making her pant. He could feel the heat rising in her warmth, knowing he was nearly bringing her orgasm. Just at the very pinnacle of her pleasure he stopped, making her groan with agony. He would kiss to silence her, starting his fingers off in that same torturous rhythm only to stop yet again. He laughed into her mouth as she tried pulling herself up from his grasp put he suddenly had her pinned down.

"What's the matter, Sakura?" Kakashi taunted, looking down at her angry face. "Can't handle what you dish out?" Removing his fingers from her, he grabbed her wrists and held them up over her head. She struggled against him until she felt his hips grind against hers, the hardness of his erection rubbing ever so lightly across her wet mound. Her hips involuntarily began to gyrate against his in a slow, intense rhythm that was making her body shake.

"Please, Kakashi…" Sakura croaked, tossing her head against the armrest of the couch. "Stop teasing me."

"More demands, I see," Kakashi said through clenched teeth, grinding himself harder against her. He brought his mouth down to her throat, licking the sweaty flesh there, his tongue running across the pulse that now was beating furiously against it. "Should I take you to bed and put you to sleep now?" He whispered against her skin.

"Yessss," Sakura pleaded, no longer fighting against his hold. Her body was trembling beneath him. She wanted no more games. She just wanted him to touch her body and ignite her soul.

"Very well then." Kakashi said plainly as he lifted himself off of her. She gasped, hating to feel that sudden emptiness of his body next to hers. Kakashi picked Sakura up into his strong arms, threw her over his shoulder and carried her into her bedroom.

"Is this how you carry all your women to bed?" Sakura laughed.

"Only you," Kakashi replied with a playful slap on her behind. Sakura squeaked from the pat, and she hit him in his back with her closed fist.

"You are such a bastard, Kakashi." Sakura seethed as he unceremously dumped her on her bed, making her bounce a few times.

"Would you have me any other way?" Kakashi laughed lightly as he unzipped his flack jacket and tearing his black shirt over his head. When he began to unbuckle his pants, Sakura's hands flew up to cover his. He looked down her on her knees, her sexy sea green eyes sparking with mischief and something else he couldn't place.

"Let me do the honors." Sakura said sexily, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. Kakashi put his hands on his sides, their eyes still locked on each other while she pulled his pants and underwear down in one pull. His manhood bounced out, bushing her cheek briefly. She still kept her eyes on his as she grasped it tightly in her hands, bringing it close to her mouth.

Kakashi remained stoic by her actions, but secretly this was one thing he looked forward to when he was with Sakura. There weren't any other way to say it without being vulgar… she was without a doubt the best cocksucker he ever had the pleasure in knowing.

Sakura snaked her tongue out, the tip sliding across the head of his hardness. He sucked in a deep breath when she slowly took his length into her mouth, using just enough suction to elicit a shudder from him. Her mouth vibrated with a chuckle, making him ball his toes into the plush carpet. She began to work her mouth over him eagerly, one hand stroking what she couldn't fit in her mouth and the other hand stroking his tight ass.

After a few minutes Kakashi's hips began to move in rhythm with her mouth, and he placed his hands on her shoulders to try to gain some control. But she wasn't having that; she began to work faster on him, making him hiss. Kakashi then grabbed the back of her head, furiously pumping his hips into her face, trying his best to keep a firm hold on her as he felt his balls tighten with the beginnings of his climax.

Sakura could feel his hardness throb in her mouth, tasting the salty beginnings of his orgasm hitting her tongue. In one swift powerful sweep, Sakura broke free from his grasp, his member plopping out of her mouth as he groaned like a man stabbed in the heart.

"Payback is a bitch," Sakura purred, standing up as she began to undress. Kakashi had his hands on his knees as he regained his composure. He let out a deep breath, looking up at her as he watched the now undressed woman crawl up on her bed. He shot over to her, grabbing her from behind.

"Yes… it is." Kakashi rasped out, his hardness now protruding between her hips.

"Let me go this instant," Sakura ordered him, her voice sounding surprised and angry.

"You won't be saying that in a minute."

"…But you're supposed be putting me to sleep," Sakura tried to reason as she struggled against him.

"And I will… but I must finish this little game you started dear." He licked her back between her shoulder blades, tasting the salt of her sweat and the sweetness of her perfume she wore that day. "And to think I was going to return the favor, but after that little trick I won't be eating my dinner after all."

Sakura moaned, suddenly sorry that she played that trick on him. Kakashi was the master of oral sex; it probably would have been all she needed to relieve her tension and remedy her insomnia. She felt him reach down in front of him, feeling the head of his cock slowly slide up and down her wet snatch.

"Let's see… where to go?" Kakashi purred into her ear, licking the earlobe. Sakura went rigid when she felt him apply pressure to her anus, a sharp pain shooting from the foreign spot. He laughed lightly at her being apprehensive, only to say, "I wouldn't _dream_ of taking you there, Sakura… not yet." Before she could retort, she felt his hardness slide between the wet folds of her sex, and she relaxed. "Oh… so _this_ is where you want it, eh?"

She was furious with him at this point, so she simply nodded. He drew back from her and she fumed, glaring at him from over her shoulder.

"Ask for it," Kakashi told her, a smirk on his handsome face.

"I won't," Sakura declared, her eyes now staring at the headboard.

"Another night with no sleep… what a shame," Kakashi chided, coming close to her again only to let the tip of his manhood graze across her hot flesh, making her hips move towards it. "And I wanted to fuck you so badly…" He moved away from her again and she winced.

"Wait…" Sakura pleaded, shaking her head. After a small pause she spoke again. "Give it to me."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "…Give you what?"

"Your cock… your hard, thick cock, Kakashi. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Absolutely," Kakashi replied, grabbing her hips and in one fluid push he filled her, making them both sigh contently.

He didn't start in a slow pace like he always had, he was ruthless as he pounded into her, her head lowered as she clutched tightly to her pillow. This seemed to go on for minutes with no signs of stopping, making Sakura have two very hard orgasms. He suddenly stopped, pulling out of her as he flipped her onto her side. He picked her leg up, draping it over his shoulder as he plunged into her depths again at a merciless pace.

Sakura figured he was punishing her for her little trick earlier, but in all honesty she simply loved the senseless pounding he was giving her. Enough of the foreplay; she needed to be worked over like this badly. She watched him pump into her, his eyes locked on her sweet face, his free hand sliding up her now sweaty body to grasp her breasts.

The blissful feelings began to swell in Sakura's belly as she began to feel another climax. Sliding her hand down to her clit, she began to rub herself frantically, wanting to make the sensation twice as intense. Kakashi smacked her hand away, and she mewled with her displeasure.

"I'm the only one making you come tonight," Kakashi told her gruffly.

Rolling his hips, it only took a matter of a few strokes until he found Sakura's erogenous zone, making stabbing short strokes into her as he teased it; making her grab his forearms so hard she left scratches on them.

"Is this mine, Sakura?" Kakashi asked her, his voice no longer sounding like himself as he stroked into her. She blinked; too wrapped up into her pleasure to decipher what he meant. He moved harder into her, making her moan. Suddenly her eyes locked on the now spinning pupils of his Sharingan, and her body seemed to break out into a hot sweat; more intense from what she was experiencing already. She heard his voice again, this time it was clear what he asked. She tried to blink her eyes, to break the sudden spell he seemed to have cast on her but she couldn't tear her gaze from his. Her body contracted hard around his, and a long groaning scream tore from her throat as she arched her body on the bed, the sensations ebbing and then returning with as much as intensity as the first.

He knew she would be mad for using the Sharingan on her tonight, as she always did when he used it. But like all the times after he did use the Sharingan she would tell him how she did enjoy it, she just didn't like being ambushed by his gaze; not having any way to prepare herself.

Around the fourth time she rode her climax Kakashi could feel himself slip, and he closed his eyes tightly, feeling the room spin. Sweat drenched them both; it stung his eyes and it amplified the slapping sounds that emitted from their bodies crashing into each other. With one last shove of his hips he spilled himself deep inside her; a strangled cry escaping from his lips. His forehead was now pressed against hers, and he felt now unable to stay above her so he rolled over to her side, exhausted and very satisfied.

"Owww," Sakura drawled out slowly, rolling over to lay her head on his sweaty chest. "That was _so_ good…" It was all she could say before her heavy eyelids closed shut, and soon she was softly snoring.

Kakashi drew her closer to him his arms, his mind slowly drifting in a haze as his inner thoughts compelled him to say what his heart felt. "I love you." He said softly, his tone quiet and gentle as he fell fast asleep.

And in that same moment, Sakura opened her eyes slowly, a smile curling on her lips. Her eyes shut again, but the smile still remained as she finally drifted off into that sound sleep only he could give.

**The end**


End file.
